1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a resonator device, and an electronic apparatus and a moving object each equipped with the resonator device.
2. Related Art
In the past, as a resonator device, there has been known a piezoelectric vibrator (hereinafter referred to as a resonator device) having a configuration in which a temperature sensor (hereinafter referred to as a thermo-sensitive element) is installed in the vicinity of a piezoelectric raw plate (hereinafter referred to as a resonator element) located inside a container of the resonator device, and the output of the thermo-sensitive element is output to an external terminal of the resonator device (see, e.g., JP-A-2005-286892 (Document 1)).
Further, there has been known a quartz crystal vibrator (hereinafter referred to as a resonator device) having a configuration in which a container main body having a bottom wall layer and a frame wall layer, a quartz crystal element (hereinafter referred to as a resonator element) having one end portion fixed to one end of the bottom wall layer in the container main body, and a thermistor (hereinafter referred to as a thermo-sensitive element) housed inside the container main body together with the resonator element are provided, and the thermo-sensitive element is disposed inside a recessed section provided to the bottom wall layer (see, e.g., JP-A-2008-205938 (Document 2)).
It is conceived that the resonator devices of Document 1 and Document 2 described above can improve the accuracy of a temperature compensation circuit for compensating, for example, a variation in frequency with the temperature variation of the resonator element based on the detected temperature by the thermo-sensitive element by housing the resonator element and the thermo-sensitive element inside the container together with each other to thereby make the difference between the actual temperature of the resonator element and the temperature (apparent temperature of the resonator element) detected by the thermo-sensitive element as small as possible.
Incidentally, such a resonator device as described in Document 1 or Document 2 can be used for a position measurement of a global positioning system (GPS) installed in an electronic apparatus such as a cellular phone. In such a purpose, the short-term stability of a frequency of the resonator device is an extremely significant factor in improving the position measurement accuracy.
Due to the circumstances described above, a configuration capable of reducing the difference between the actual temperature of the resonator element and the temperature detected by the thermo-sensitive element in a shorter time is required for the resonator device described above.